The contact between only an electrode terminal plate and the living body does not provide a sufficient electroconductivity, and, therefore, accurate electric signals from the living body cannot be obtained. To overcome this disadvantage, a pasty electrically conductive cream has been used between the electrode terminal plate and the living body. Use of the cream is effective for reducing the noise, but there is a problem in that handling of the cream, and particularly the removal of residual cream from the living body or the electrode after use is troublesome.
Recently, an electrode has been proposed, wherein an electrode terminal plate is combined with an electrically conductive gel pad comprising a cross-linked hydrogel of polyvinyl alcohol permeating a porous carrier. However, since the hydrogel has low cohesive force (requiring the carrier to be used as a gel support), the hydrogel remains on and adheres to the living body to some extent after use.
Investigations have been made to obtain an electrode pad which closely adheres to a living body (e.g., human skin) without formation of a space between the living body and the electrode pad, which results in obtaining a stable record from the start of an electric current flow, and which can be easily handled, and have led the present invention.